Bakura sleeps with a teddy bear no way
by StupidChinaBook
Summary: title says it all The pairings will become obvious


BAKURA SLEEPS WITH A TEDDY BEAR NO WAY!

Summary: Title says it all, Yaoi and straight pairings. Pairings are as follows _Hikaris_ & **Yamis**, **Seto** & _Joey_, _Tea_ & **Tristen** and **Shadi** & _Isis_.

(_Yugi_ to **Yami**) _Yugi's_ thoughts

**Yami** to _Yugi_ Yami's thoughts

(_Ryou_ to **Bakura**) #_Ryou's_ thoughts#

**Bakura** to _Ryou_ # # **Bakura's **thoughts # #

(_Malik_ to **Mariku**)

**Mariku** to _Malik_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PAGE 1

# Right I've got everything ready, called _Yugi _& the others, they've all agreed to come. Now I just have to tell **Kura-chan** eep! # Thought _Ryou_ as he put the phone down. (**Ku Kura**) Yes _Ryou_ (Um I'veinvitedeveryoneoverforasleepovertheyallagreedandthatincludes**Ya**mi,Joey,Isis,TeaandTristenisthatallrightwithyou?) WHAT ! YOU'VE INVITED THE **PHARAOH** & HIS STUPID FRIENDS OVER . WHAT HAPPENS IF THEY FIND OUT ABOUT THAT. I MEAN 5000 YEAR OLD **TOMB-ROBBERS **ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO SLEEP WITH TEDDY BEARS ARE THEY?

(Calm down **Bakura**, how are they going to find out? I mean it's not like I going to make you share a room with any of them. You'll be sharing with _Malik_ & **Mariku** and they already know.)

press review now for next chapter.

PAGE 2

All right _Ryou_ I promise not to make a fuss. Once he'd calmed down **Bakura **_Ryou_ set about making them dinner and then settled down to watch T.V with his **Yami** whilst he was waiting for the others to arrive.

At exactly 17:30 the doorbell rang and _Ryou_ who liked doing such things went to answer it.

On the doorstep stood _Yugi _& **Yami**, Yami promptly greeted _Ryou_ with the words, **"**Why hello _Ryou_ and how has the **Tomb-Robber **been treating you?**"** Suddenly **Yami** got a message that _Yugi_ wanted a word with him **RIGHT NOW!** _**Um hi **Aibou. **What's the matter**?_ ( _The matter _**Yami**, _is with your attitude. Can't you be a bit more polite? I mean_ **Bakura**_ is also our host.) _I'll try Aibou it just makes me angry, seeing Ryou forced to wait on everyone hand & foot and covered in bruises that are probably thanks to that good-for-nothing **Tomb-Robber**.

(_Um _Yami _how do you know that Ryou_ _isn't still bullied a lot by the school bullies and he doesn't just like waiting on people hand & foot?_)Um heh, heh oops. (Precisely.) When **Yami** had finished feeling guilty he snapped out of the mind link to discover **Bakura** standing behind _Ryou _with a hand on his shoulder.

press review now for next chapter

PAGE 3

It was a possesive, protective gesture for **Bakura** anyway. _Ryou_, who was startled but pleased as punch by the gesture, asked across his mind link with **Bakura** ( _What are you doing _**Bakura**?) **Just making sure the **Pharaoh **knows our true relationship** replied a smug **Bakura**, (_Oh all right then.) _said an extremely understanding _Ryou_.

**Bakura** said smugly , **"**I didn't expect to see you here Pharaoh. After all it's common knowledge you loath my guts.**"** **"**You think I don't know that **Tomb-Robber**? _Yugi_ insisted we come here, he used The Hikari Eyes on me. You try resisting them.**"** replied **Yami** in a temper. # #The Pharaoh has a good point, I'll give him that one. # # Thought **Bakura** conciliatory. A few minutes later the doorbell rang again and _Ryou_ went to answer it whilst he was gone **Yami** and **Bakura **had another fight which was broken up by _Yugi_ using The Hikari Eyes.

_Ryou_ then returned with _Malik_ & **Mariku**, when they entered the room _Malik_ asked **Mariku** telepathically (_What do you suppose has been happening here_ **Mariku**?) **Offhand I'd say that Bakura and the Pharaoh have had yet another fight. Come on let's talk to **_Yugi_ I want to know if the **Pharaoh** has found out **Bakura's** secret yet. (Ok.) Just as _Malik_ and **Mariku** reached _Yugi_ the doorbell rang again. _Ryou_ of course went to answer it, only this time **Bakura** followed him. Presently the sounds of an argument reached the others.

**"**_Ryou_ how many times do I have to tell you? Please don't answer the door! The **Pharaoh** already thinks I abuse you because of all the bruises you have from the bullies at school _speaking of which _can I send them to **The Shadow Realm**?" _"No you _may not send them to **The Shadow Realm** that'll get me expelled._"_ **"**Well then can I torture them and drive them insane instead?**"** _"_No that'll get me suspended and I like waiting on you hand and foot so I won't stop just because **Yami **doesn't like it. Sorry about that we were just..._"_ **"Arguing we heard."**

"Seto please can we go in now?" **"Not till the stupid Tomb-Robber moves no Mokuba."**

press review now for next chapter

PAGE 4

**"Right that does it Priest**. **How do you fancy a one way trip to The Shadow Realm **?**"** (**Kura** you are not allowed to send him to **The Shadow Realm** OR ELSE!) **Or else what?** (_Or else _**Yami** _and the others will find out about your bedroom habits_.) **All right I'll behave**. _"_Sorry about that I was just blackmailing my yami to make sure he doesn't cause any trouble._"_ "BLACKMAILING HIM blackmailing him with what?

Oh are you holding his secret over his head _Ryou_?" _"Precisely_ **Kaiba** _you _catch on fast._"_ Oh _Aibou_? (_Yes __gulp _**Yami**?) You wouldn't know what this secret of the **Tomb-Robber's **is would you? (_Now_ **Yami** _if you don't know how would I? We used to share a body after all_.) Good point _Aibou _I'm sorry. I don't believe him for one minute but I've got to pretend to at least for now which hurts because I want to trust him completely. thought **Yami** sadly.

Seeing the sad look on his **Yami's** face _Yugi_ thought just as sadly _I _wish I could trust **Yami **with this but I can't. I can't tell anyone what **Bakura's** secret is. After all I promised not to tell anyone. Once he'd finished feeling guilty he saw that Seto & Mokuba Kaiba had arrived. Five minutes later _Malik_ & **Mariku **came up and asked softly so that he was the only one that heard, _"_So _Yugi _has the **Pharaoh** found out yet?**"** Yugi answered just as quietly, _"_No not yet. I wish I could tell him though. I love him so much it hurts to keep this from him.

But you probably think I'm being soft don't you?_"_ **"**No not really Kaiba said the same thing only it hurt to hide it from Joey instead of **Yami**.**"** Answered **Mariku **conciliatory, _"_I always knew he liked Joey though until he finds out I can't see Joey _agreeing to go out with him even if he likes him."_ Replied _Yugi_ woefully. Five minutes later the doorbell rang again and as before _Ryou_ went to answer it **Bakura** following him. A short while later _yet another argument _filtered through to the living room.

**"Right that does it I'm answering the door this time. Then the Pharaoh won't keep saying that I'm abusing you so don't you dare try to stop me." **_"News flash _**Kura **_I'm not going to stop waiting on you & my friends just because _**Yami**_ says you're abusing me when I do." _

press review now for next chapter

Page 5

**"Oh yes you are**_ Ryou_**. I'm not having the ****Pharaoh accuse me of abusing you no matter what you say." **_" _**Kura**_ when I say Iwon't do something then I won't no matter what you or _**Yami **_say. Now unless you want to spend the week at Malik's I suggest you shut up." _** "Aaw come on **_Ryou_** you can't mean it can**

**you?" **_"Oh but I do mean it_** Kura**_ and that's a promise. Oops sorry about that we were just..." _ "Arguing I heard what's up with **Yami** anyway?"

_"He's convinced_** Bakura's**_ abusing me because I have a lot of bruises from the bullies at my school and I'm forever waiting on people hand & foot because I like doing things like that." _"Oh so how are you going to show him he's wrong? Especially since he's as stubborn as a mule." **"Good question. So **_Ryou_** how are you going to prove to the ****Pharaoh that he's**

**wrong?"**_ " I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. In other words I'll sort out that problem when it becomes a problem." _ "Um _Ryou_ it's a problem now right **Bakura**?" **"Unfortunately the **mutt's** right **_Koi_ ** it is a **problem now and your refusel to see **it is just making it worse."**

_"So what do you two suggest I should do?" _** "Um **good **point **_Ryou._" After that little exchange **Yami** was left thinking What if I was wrong? What if the **Tomb-Robber **is not abusing his_ hikari_? What if they're actually going out with each other? Um _Aibou_?(Yes **Yami**?) Umisthe**Tomb-Robber**goingoutwithhis_Hikari_? (Yes **Yami**, **Bakura** & _Ryou_ are going out with each other and the only person who couldn't tell that until now was you.) Oh heh heh oops. (Precisely now shut up I want to know who's just arrived.) Fine _grumble grumble_. (And I can hear your grumbles so knock it off.)

Once _Yugi_ had finished talking to **Yami**, _Ryou_ returned **Bakura **& Joey in tow. A few minutes later the doorbell rang again and **Yami **determined to make up for his previous mean treatment of **Bakura **said, **"Um **_Ryou_ **how about I answer the door this time? If that's all right with you?" **_Ryou_ agreed so **Yami ** went to answer the door. A few minutes later he yelled **"HEY**_Ryou_** DID YOU INVITE SHADI AS WELL AS **_ISIS__TEA _**&TRISTEN?"**_Ryou_ answered, _"No why?"_ **"Because he's on the doorstep." **

Replied **Yami**, _"__WH-AT!"_ yelled an irate _Ryou_. **"Yes I know I thought **he was annoying too but I think it would be wise to let him in. Unless you fancy having a furious _Isis_ on your hands." Answered **Yami** wisely, _Ryou_ seeing the sense of this agreed. So in came a _rather _relieved **Shadi** holding_ Isis' _hand _Tea & _**Tristen** in tow_. Joey_ stupidly decided to tease Isis & **Shadi** little knowing that _Isis _was in the throes of P.M.S, was about to have a roaring temper tantrum and as a consequence should not be teased by anyone.

As soon as **Shadi** & Isis entered the room Joey started singing,"Shadi _and _Isis _sitting in a tree. K-I-SS-ING, first comes love. Then comes marriage, then come babies in a baby carriage." _Five seconds after he'd finished _Isis_ attacked him. Much to almost everyone's surprise including his own **Seto Kaiba **went to _Joey's_ rescue. The only six people who'd expected it were **Bakura**,** Mariku**, _Malik_, Mokuba, _Ryou_ & _Yugi_. The others promptly yelled as one, **"WHAT'S GOING ON?" "I DON'T SEE THAT IT'S ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS!"** yelled back a furious **Bakura**.

press review for next installment.

Page 7

This of course made **Yami **lose his temper yelling Egyptian expletives he launched himself at **Bakura**, _Ryou _seeing his **yami **in danger yelled,_"__THAT'S IT ! _**YAMI **_GO TO _**BAKURA'S**_ ROOM AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD FROM YOU FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT!" _Grumbling audibly, **Yami** stalked off towards the stairway followed closely by _Ryou _who was determined not to let him get out of it. Once **Yami **reached **Bakura's** room he saw a **TEDDY BEAR **lying on the bed wearing a pale pink bow tie with white spots.

He promptly yelled at the top of his lungs, "**HEY EVERYBODY ****THE PSYCOPATHIC TOMB-ROBBER SLEEPS WITH A TEDDY BEAR!"** "WH-AT!" Came from downstairs, "DID YOU JUST SAY THAT **BAKURA THE PSYCOPATHIC TOMB-ROBBER** SLEEPS WITH A **TEDDY BEAR**?"**"YE-S!" **replied **Yami "AND THAT'S NOT THE BEST BIT, THE ICING ON THE CAKE IS THAT THE ****TEDDY BEAR IS WEARING A PALE PINK BOW TIE WITH WHITE SPOTS!"**

"WH-AT!" was the reply from downstairs and then suddenly Yami heard someone yell, _"HEY EVERYBODY I THINK RYOU, YUGI_

_**MARIKU**, mALIK ,_**SETO **_& _MOKUBA_ALREADY KNEW!"_ A few minutes later **Yami **heard _Isis_ ask, _"what makes you think that Tea?" _**"YES **_TEA_** WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THEY ALREADY KNEW?"** Yelled **Yami** though he thought the same thing.

Press review for penultimate installment

Page 8

_"BECAUSE YUGI AND THE OTHERS DOWN HERE JUST GROANED WHEN THEY HEARD YOU YELL THE NEWS AND RYOU COULDN'T HAVE BEEN UNAWARE OF IT. AFTER ALL _**BAKURA **_IS HIS _**YAMI**_ AND THEY LIVE IN THE SAME HOUSE DON'T THEY?"_ Yelled back _Tea_.

When **Yami** heard thathe opened the mind link between himself and _Yugi_. **Oh** _Aibou_! (_Yes gulp_ **Yami**) **Is this the ****Tomb-Robber's** **secret?**

(_gulp ye-s_ **Yami **_it is_) **Oh** _Aibou _**I'm not angry at you for keeping this from me. I'm angry at myself for making it impossible for you to tell **

**me.** (_Thanks_ **Yami**) was the reply from a grateful _Yugi_, (_I'm sorry I hurt you by keeping this a secret but it wasn't my secret to _

_betray._) **I forgive you **_Aibou_**. Now may I admit what I feel for **

**you?** Asked an extremely nervous **Yami**. (_Why of course you can _**Yami**) **AISHITERU** _AIBOU_ (**Yami**) **Yes**_ Aibou_ (_Your_

_feelings are returned but you are not allowed to hurt _**Bakura**_ or else..._) **Or else what**_ Aibou_ (_Or else you'll be sleeping at __Joey's _

_for a week._) **All right **_Aibou_ **I promise I'll behave.** (_Thanks_

**Yami**) With that **Yami** closed the mind link and said to _Ryou_,**"Please may I go downstairs I promise on The Millenium Puzzle I will **

**not annoy Bakura."** With that promise _Ryou _was happy to let him back downstairs. When **Yami** reached the others he walked straight up to **Bakura** and said with utter sincerity,** "I apologise for all the mean things I have said and done to you please will you forgive me**

**Bakura?"** When **Bakura **and the others heard what **Yami** said everyone except _Yugi _fainted dead away. _Yugi_ just smiled and said happily,_ " I'm glad my faith in you was justified now I love you more than_

_ever."_

Press review for the final chapter.

Epilogue 2 weeks later

_Yugi_ & **Yami** are lovers so are _Ryou_ & **Bakura**, _Malik_ & **Mariku**, **Seto** & _Joey_, _Tea_ & **Tristen** and _Isis_ & **Shadi**. They are such close friends now, that they can all laugh about what really brought them all together. Oh and I almost forgot **Bakura** still sleeps with **KING OF THE THIEVES** his teddy bear.

That's it for this story. To find out how Yugi, Malik, Mariku, Seto & Mokuba found out please read the prequel to this story HOW _YUGI _FOUND OUT, HOW _MALIK_ & **MARIKU **FOUND OUT & HOW **SETO** & MOKUBA FOUND OUT.


End file.
